


Broken Chains

by Wolveria



Series: Kneel Down, and Wonder [1]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Chains, Dubious Consent, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Monster sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex with a prisoner, Smut, non-human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: You go to visit the legendary Ape King prisoner, unable to resist your curiosity of the talking chimp. Surely, the fantastical rumors were the result of bored soldiers with too much time and booze on their hands.Still... you had to see for yourself.





	Broken Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: This story is smut with dubious consent. Even though consent is verbally given, one party is prisoner to the other.
> 
> While Caesar is an evolved chimp, he is human-like in all the ways that matter with consent and cognition. Therefore, the author is categorizing this as "monster romance/sex." Not bestiality. If the reader does not agree, the reader is encouraged to close the page and move on.

It wasn’t difficult to gain access to the new prisoner, kept secluded and isolated from the other primates. You volunteered for “monkey feeding” duty – a task no one else wanted to be assigned. And most of the other soldiers didn’t want to be anywhere near King Kong, as the Colonel had colloquially named him. The whispered rumors of an ape of uncanny intelligence with unsettling, human-like eyes piqued your attention, rather than make you want to run and hide like the rest of the cowards.

You walked down the poorly-lit hallway toward the room where he was being kept. It was one of the self-contained quarantine rooms, so it was built to hold someone against their will. The chains were an added touch by the Colonel himself.

The chimpanzee raised his dark head as you entered the room. The self-proclaimed ape king looked mildly scuffed up, as if someone handled him carelessly. Red, probably. His bottom lip was bruised and there was a small, bloody gash on his left brow. But it had not dampened the fire in his eyes.

As you slowly approached him from across the room, he watched your every move, dissecting you with his disturbing, hazel eyes. You could quickly see why the other soldiers were made so uneasy by the large ape. But you found him… fascinating.

Your feet carried you until you stood before him. He didn't speak, but his jaw was set in a defiant line as he glared up at you from on his knees. Expecting more punishment, more abuse at the hands of his captors.

Against your better judgement (and every primal instinct ringing warning bells inside your head) you reached a hand toward his face. You made an effort to be slow and nonthreatening, but he still flinched away, glaring at you with watery eyes.

"I won't hurt you," you explained softly. He glared at your face, then your hand, mistrust in his gold-flecked eyes. His bottom teeth were exposed in agitation, and you wondered if he would bite. But then your fingers made contact with the side of his face, brushing against his wiry fur. The touch was gentle, soothing, and he closed his eyes despite himself. And exhaled with involuntary relief.

_“Please.”_

You paused while stroking his cheek, but you managed not to jerk your hand back in surprise as he stared up at you with those piercing eyes. You’d heard the apes talk before, at least the Donkeys could, but they didn’t sound like him. So… _human._

“Please,” he whispered again, voice hoarse and heavy. But you didn’t know what he was asking. Please, let me go? Please, kill me and end my torment?

Please, don’t stop?

You continued to gently caress the side of his cheek, marveling at how rough his skin was, transitioning to coarse, stiff hair. But then underneath that wiry coat was a soft layer of fur, and you explored the new sensation with your fingertips, just along his temple above his ear. He leaned into the touch, his lids heavy as he all but cradled the side of his face into your hand. What had they _done_ to him? To make him so receptive and willing to accept positive touches?

“Your name is Caesar, isn’t it?” you asked, speaking to him for the first time. He slowly nodded (so _human_ -like!) as he half-nuzzled your palm with his scratchy cheek. _Caesar._ You liked the sound of it. Noble and royal, but also a name to be feared and admired.

Perhaps it had been used to describe him once, but where was that strong, willful leader now? The previous fire in his eyes was extinguished, and he tilted his head upwards to fix you with a sad, forlorn expression. He pled one more time.

“Please.”

You cupped your other hand to the other side of his face, running your fingers through what would be hair on a human male. The fur was stiff and ticklish against your palm. The ape king closed his eyes once more, a low hiss escaping his lips. But it seemed to be a noise of pleasure, not aggression.

You knelt before him, nearly at eye-level now as the chains kept him firmly in place. You didn’t fear he would hurt you, the shackles around his wrists and ankles made him immobile. The iron collar around his neck was solid and heavy-looking. The chains attached to the back of the collar slightly clinked together as he adjusted his gaze to meet your eye. You didn’t know what you were doing, but you were… curious.

The large ape watched you closely, his expression a mixture of distrust… and something else you couldn’t quite identify. You didn’t know what the second emotion was until you dragged your hands slowly downwards, fingers trailing along his thick neck, broad shoulders, and stopping against his barrel-shaped torso. A low rumble traveled from his throat down his chest, and you recognized the look in his eyes. Cautious but unmistakable _need_. It sent a tingly jolt between your thighs and a pleasant shiver up your spine.

Wanting to explore more of his strangely appealing physique, you roamed over his torso with your palms, marveling at the barely concealed pectoral muscles underneath. Each breath expanded his broad chest, and it was not your imagination the pace of his breath was quickening the longer your hands were on him. He watched your movements closely, as if half-expecting it all to be an act. That you were just as cruel as his previous visitors. But the soothing, languid ministrations of your hands across his shoulders made the hard, tense muscles underneath begin to relax.

His body didn’t remain lax for long. You pushed the ape back so he was sitting on his heels, and before he could suspect what you were doing, you moved forward to straddle his lap. Caesar grit his teeth and bared them in warning, his lips pulled back far enough for you to catch a glimpse of the long, sharp canines.

You tried to soothe him as your hands traveled upwards again, thumbs stroking his rough cheeks. “I won’t hurt you,” you repeated softly, waiting for the ape king to either relax or buck you off. You would have your answer then, of whether you should proceed any further.

Caesar’s lips relaxed from their aggressive grimace, his green-and-gold orbs studying yours as if to search for your true intentions. You were more than willing to show him. You leaned forward, steering clear of his face (and those crushing jaws) as you nuzzled his shoulder, pressing the length of your body against his as you squeezed your legs around his wide waist. You heard a short, startled intake of breath through his nose as you briefly rolled your hips against his. Despite the camouflaged uniform you wore, you could feel his excited interest pressing against your clothed thigh.

That was all the encouragement you needed. You stripped off your outer jacket and the shirt underneath, only your athletic bra left. Caesar’s coarse fur wasn’t nearly as scratchy as you had expected, and he was so incredibly _warm_. His body temperature was far higher than any human’s, and you pressed your chest against his with a pleasurable sigh.

The ape king had remained perfectly still after you had removed your clothing. You pulled back so you could look him in the face, your hands automatically seeking out his chest, needing to feel his rough fur under your hands.

His green-flecked orbs were conflicted. At least until they slowly trailed down your neck, chest, and bare stomach. Then they darkened as his gaze roamed over your exposed skin, causing goosebumps to rise along your arms and legs. That look of pure want in his eyes was intoxicating. Reaching up to your chest, you tugged off the bra and slipped it over your head, tossing it to the floor. His lips pulled back slightly, and you were sure he was struggling to keep the growl out of his throat.

“If you want me to stop,” you responded, leaning forward and pushing your bare chest against his, “tell me.”

His response was a harsh crinkle of chains as they were pulled taut against his wrist shackles. But he could only move his hands forward enough to grip your thighs, which he did. Fingernails digging into your flesh, but not enough to hurt. Just enough to convey urgency and need.

You almost, _almost_ considered unlocking his wrist shackles. But those restraints were the only thing keeping him from breaking you in half and escaping. So the chains would have to stay on, but they wouldn’t impede what you had in mind.

You rose suddenly from his lap, his nails scratching down the cloth of your pant leg. You stood before him, his eye level near your stomach. He stared up at you from on his knees, hunger in his eyes. You unbuckled your belt, watching him as he followed your fingers with his vivid hazel eyes. The belt was loosened, and you unzipped your pants, slowly tugging them down your hips and legs.

Even though he knew you were _just_ out of reach, Caesar tugged against his chains, pulling them into rigid lines as he rose fully onto his knees. You stepped out of your fatigues and kicked them out of the way. You felt utterly exposed, only your underwear remaining now as you stood before him. His heated hazel gaze singed your skin wherever it roamed, up your thighs and over your pelvis and hips, burning across your breasts and up to your throat.

You braced your hands against his broad, furred shoulders, gently but firmly pushing him back down onto his heels. The movement caused his heavy erection to spring upright, and you noted with pleasant surprise how human-like _that_ was too. He was about as long as the average human male, but his impressive girth... _that_ was something else entirely. You kept your hands gripped onto his shoulders as you lowered yourself onto his lap. He gave a deep-throated growl as you pressed your hips against his, his heated member trapped between your pelvis and his lower belly. The only thing separated his shaft and your wet, waiting entrance was a thin barrier of cloth. Something that seemed to frustrate him greatly as he attempted to roll his hips upward.

Then you did something that made him growl even louder – you gripped his shaft in your hands, causing it to give an involuntary twitch at your touch. It was hot and heavy in your hands, and really felt no different from a human’s. As you began to stroke, languidly, up and down his length, you nuzzled his shoulder and breathed deep of his musky scent.

His large, rough hands were on your legs again, crawling up your thighs as he tried to grab your hips just out of reach. But the chains wouldn’t allow him, clinking cruelly against his wrist shackles. His breath was beginning to quicken in keeping pace with your teasing hand as you relaxed and squeezed up and down the shaft.

He spoke the word again, his voice tight with need.

“Please…”

You began to roll your hips slowly in time with your hand, and the moan that grew in his throat made your walls pulse with desire. You risked placing your face closer to his, your lips touching his ear as you whispered:

“I want you to say it.”

Another desperate groan escaped him as his fingertips dug into the flesh of your outer thighs. You slowed down as his cock twitched more and more frequently, and the leisurely pace seemed to agitate him even more.

 _“Please,”_ he begged in a voice so wrecked you almost gave in. Almost.

“Please what?” you breathed into his ear, your own voice hoarse with hot need. But you wouldn’t go further. Not until he said the words.

“Please…” he whispered, his voice so strained it cracked. “ _Please…_ let me have you.”

You released his eager member, dragging your hand upward and across the tip. He gasped in surprise, a shudder rippling up his spine. But it was nothing compared to the reaction he gave when you pulled aside your panties and leaned upward, bracing yourself with one hand on his shoulder. You watched his expression as you slid your entrance across the head of his cock. His eyelids actually fluttered as the tip of his length began to press with agonizing slowness into your wet folds.

Then without warning, you slid down the rest of his length, your hips meeting his in a hard thrust. A strained growl ripped form his throat, and you were grateful his nails were blunted as they dug into your thighs. His chains clanged together as he tried to move his arms to grip you further up, and he hissed in frustration as he remained restrained.

All of this movement was making his cock twitch and throb pleasurably inside you. You bit your lip to keep from moaning his name. That would have felt _too_ familiar. A line you shouldn’t cross. So you raised your hands to rest on either side of his face, calming him with gentle caresses.

“It’s all right,” you whispered softly. And then you began to move your hips. The frustration in his eyes quickly vanished, replaced by a hazy, unfocused sort of pleasure. His lips slightly parted, and you had the absurd urge to kiss them. But you kept your face carefully away from his. He might find your body to his liking, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t kill you the second he got the chance.

But you find those depressing thoughts quickly evaporating at the delicious friction that was gradually building between your walls and his shaft. His coarse hair scratched against your pelvis and stomach in a way that had a surprising effect. They tickled across your skin, making your walls sometimes tighten with pleasure. Which in turn would make the ape hiss through his teeth, nails biting into your skin. You picked up the pace, nuzzling your face again his shoulder and holding onto his bulging biceps to keep yourself in place. You could hear the clank of his collar chains, and you knew his teeth were dangerously near.

But the longer you rode him, the more you didn’t care about what he _might_ do to you. Only what you _wanted_ him to do to you. Your rolling hips created delicious, sparking friction, but what you wouldn’t give to be able to safely loosen his chains so he could go as hard as his eyes told you he desired to go.

But you couldn’t, so you moved up and down his length at an urgent pace, drawing deep, guttural growls from the ape king. Your walls were slowly growing tighter around his hard, hot member, and you knew you weren’t going to last long at this pace.

Caesar must have felt it too, because he gave a low, frustrated groan. He strained at his chains so tightly they were pulled completely taut.

Without warning, the left chain ripped completely out of the wall by sheer force, clattering to the floor. You barely had time to gasp in alarm before the ape grabbed your ass and _slammed_ your pelvis against his. You cried out at the unexpected force, your walls throbbing hotly as the ape growled and grunted, raising his hips to meet yours as he thrust hard into your core.

The absolute strength in having a single arm loose was astounding – he held you and supported your weight as if you were nothing more than feathers, your bones little more than dry twigs. The raw power behind his flexing, straining muscles was frightening, but as you were also discovering, very, very pleasurable. Ecstasy was building deep between your thighs, and your breath grew erratic and uneven as the muscles all over your body began to tighten and tremble.

A single explosion of light burst within you, breaking apart into cascading points of pleasure as you clung tight to the ape. His own thrusts became uneven as your walls pulsed so tightly around him he could barely move. You gave a wordless cry once you could breathe again, your head buried in the crook of his neck, your walls still throbbing with pleasure as Caesar gave one last jerk of his hips. Then he shuddered and groaned in your ear as you felt his member throb with a rhythmic beat deep within.

You panted against the fur of his shoulder, your arms wrapped around his ribcage as he also tried to catch his breath. His long, thick arm was across the small of your back, holding you close to his torso as your walls gave a few last, fading pulses. You slightly stiffened as you felt puffs of air against the side of your neck, but relaxed as you felt his muzzle nudge against your hair.

You figured at this point, if he was going to bite you, he would have done so already.

The post-coital bliss didn’t last as long as you wanted it to. Unwanted realty intruded into the euphoria and washed out the soft hues, leaving everything harsh and bleak. Without speaking, you pulled your arms away from the ape and sat back so you could see his face. His expression was not what you had expected. It was almost… gentle. There was a touch of worry on his brow, and a sense of waiting. As if he expected something from you.

He was in for a harsh awakening, if that was the case. Without speaking, you pulled yourself out of his lap and rose to your feet. You ignored the way you almost immediately missed the feel of him filling you. But your face remained carefully neutral as you picked up your clothing from the floor, not meeting his eye as you got dressed.

“Is that it?”

His baritone voice caused your hands to falter as you pulled on your belt. You chanced a glance in his direction. Caesar was still on his knees, staring up at you with darkness on his brow.

“You return to your role as dutiful soldier, and I go back to the chained prisoner?”

“We never stopped being those things,” you responded curtly, averting your gaze. It was difficult to meet his eye, and not just because he had just given you the best goddamn sex in your life. No, there was something in his gaze that made you feel small and insignificant.

“I see,” he responded after a moment. “It was my mistake for expecting anything else.”

You didn’t reply. The prisoner-captor banter didn’t hold any charm for you. Not when you could still smell him on your skin and feel his rough fingers against your back.

Walking back to the wall where the chain had come loose (and giving the large chimp a wide berth), you examined the damage. Then you looked over the rest of the bindings under the pretense that you were checking for weakness in the locks.

Caesar remained still and silent, though you noticed how stiff his shoulders became when you accidentally grazed his fur while checking his shackles. You ignored the twist in your gut. Then you walked back across the room to the door, unlocking it with your ring of keys. But before you opened the door, you turned back to look at you. The ape king was appraising you with a grim expression.

“We won’t be able to repair that chain until at least tomorrow morning.”

Caesar raised a brow, perhaps wondering why you were telling him this.

“In the meantime,” you spoke quietly, giving him a meaningful look, “behave yourself, and don’t do anything that will get you into more trouble.”

Before he could answer, you opened the door and went through, shutting it softly behind you.

You didn’t lock it. And as you walked down the deserted hallway, pocketing the ring of keys, you wondered how long it would take Caesar to realize you had unlatched all of his shackles as well. Probably not long, if he was as half the legend the rumors claimed him to be. If he was a fraction of the things the Colonel claimed he was, he and his apes would be gone by morning.

A small smile claimed your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the sinful PotA group. You know who you are, you damn, dirty apes.


End file.
